


Jealousy

by WordsandWonder



Series: WordsandWonder's Holiday Fanfic Extravaganza! [7]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Begging, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Jealousy, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 21:41:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13062711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsandWonder/pseuds/WordsandWonder
Summary: Law loves his boyfriend, and knows he's lucky to have him. But sometimes things are just a little too "nice" for his tastes, and things between them start falling apart because of it. That is, until Kid gets jealous one night and things take a slightly ... rougher turn.Formerly chapter 7 of WordsandWonder's Holiday Fanfic Extravaganza!





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everybody, so turns out I really hate prompt dumps and the longer my tag list got the more irritated I became with my decision, so I'm turning the "Extravaganza" into a series! I'm so sorry that in doing so I'm losing all the lovely comments people left on different chapters, but it was bugging me too much not to break it apart. I hope you understand and enjoy the fic!

Being with Eustass was great. Really. He did everything he could to make Law happy. He was supportive, caring, loving and … gentle. Always just … gentle. And Law knew, he  _ knew _ , he was looking a gift horse in the mouth. He  _ knew _ he had no right to complain and that he really couldn’t ask for a better boyfriend.

But.

Sometimes Law craved a slightly ... rougher touch. And honestly, gentle wasn’t exactly what he’d been expecting when he finally agreed to have dinner with the arrogant beast of a man who had refused to fix his car until he said yes. He’d been expecting the redhead to be crude (which he was), witty (which he was), and dominant (which Law was tragically realizing he was not). It wasn’t that Kid was a pushover by any means. He gave as good as he got when it came to bickering with Law about little things, always quick with a snarky retort that kept the surgeon sufficiently entertained. But Law had found two things to be true: he almost always got his own way, with very little resistance from the mechanic, and it was damn near impossible to really get under the man’s skin. The first was fine with him; he liked nothing more than getting his own way. But the second? Well, the second was beginning to irk him. He took pride in his ability to find and push people’s buttons, but even after six months with Eustass he still hadn’t been able to figure out what made him tick. Sure, he’d managed to mildly piss Eustass off, even gotten the man to storm out a few times. But he’d never seen the other really lose control, and it felt like he was constantly holding himself back. Including in the bedroom.

Law was under no delusion that he was easy to get along with; he was about as high maintenance as they came and he wasn’t sorry for it, either. If he was going to dedicate his time and attention to something, that something damn well better be worth it. And thus far, Eustass really had proven to be worth it, truly exceeding the doctor’s expectations at every turn, and Law knew he should be satisfied. 

But.

“Law? You okay?”

Law opened his eyes and blinked up at his partner, who was gazing down with a mild look of concern as he continued to stroke Law’s waning erection. Shit. Law had been so completely distracted by his thoughts he’d spaced out in the middle of sex. Again.

“I’m fine, Eustass. My apologies. Perhaps if you went a little faster?”

“Oh, yeah, okay.” 

Eustass began pumping him a bit faster, but still so fucking  _ gently _ that Law wanted to scream in frustration. Instead he faked a dramatic yawn. “You know Eustass, I’m sorry, but could we perhaps resume this another time? I had a really long day and I’m too tired to be much of an active participant here.”

“Wha … I mean, yeah. Of course,” Kid said quietly, slowly releasing Law and sitting back on his heels on the mattress. “Uh, do you want me to … leave?”

Law shook his head and patted Eustass’ bent knee reassuringly. “Oh no, I’d much rather you stayed. I just don’t have as much energy as I thought I did.”

Looking visibly relieved, Eustass flopped down next to Law with his head resting on one of the many fluffy pillows Law collected on his bed. “Hey, no need to explain. If you wanna stop then we stop. Just as long as you’re okay. You’ve been kinda out of it lately.”

“Hmm, yes,” Law hummed absently, tugging the blankets over them both and curling up against his human furnace. “Work has been a bit stressful. Nothing to worry about.” He felt Eustass nod understandingly above him as he wrapped his arms around Law.

“Hey, you’ve got this weekend off, though, right? Maybe we could go out? Blow off a little steam?”

“Sure, sure,” Law agreed absently, tracing over the alabaster skin of his boyfriend’s chest. Even if he was feeling a little bored with their bedroom activities lately, Law didn’t think he’d ever get tired of looking at and touching this damn near perfect specimen of man. Law was notoriously picky about the men he dated, but Eustass was one hundred percent aesthetically his type. He was absurdly tall with broad shoulders and rippling muscles in all the right places. And his hands,  _ god _ those  _ hands.  _ Law was an absolute slut for a man with big, strong hands, and Eustass’ had both those qualities in spades. 

Too bad he never seemed interested in using them for anything fun.

“‘Kay, it’s a date then. Saturday night?”

“Sounds good, Eustass. Goodnight.”

They laid there then, too still to be sleeping, trying to pretend that the tension of their silence wasn’t deafening them both. 

 

~~~

 

Originally Law hadn’t been planning to do anything particularly special for their date on Saturday. They’d been together long enough that he didn’t feel much need to go out of his way to impress the other man. But things had been a bit strained between them since the other night, so he decided to go all out. By the time his boyfriend arrived, Law was dressed to kill in a pair of sinfully tight gray skinny jeans that made his ass look like a thing of wonder. And, knowing Eustass had a weakness for his collarbones, he’d chosen a scoop-neck long sleeved tee that showed off a good portion of them, and the tops of his tattoos, appealingly. He’d even used product in his hair to tame the usually unruly locks into some semblance of an intentionally “windswept” look, and lined his golden eyes with the barest hint of charcoal eyeliner, giving them a mysterious intensity without it being obvious he was wearing make-up. 

“H- oh damn,” Eustass said by way of greeting, his eyes going from friendly to predatory the second he took in Law’s appearance. “Damn, doc. You sure you wanna go out? ‘Cuz I just got a real strong urge to stay in.”

“Oh no you don’t. I did not put in this much effort just to stay home. We are going out,” Law informed him firmly. “Besides, it looks like you also made an attempt to look nice tonight. It would be a shame to waste it all on me, don’t you think?” Law plucked his keys out of their dish by the door and shooed the mechanic out theof his apartment. 

“I mean, I don’t think it’d be a waste,” Kid muttered, resignedly following Law out to the waiting cab with a dramatically wistful look behind them. 

“There’s plenty of time for what you’re thinking about after we’ve both had a few drinks,” Law assured him as they slid into the backseat of the taxi. “Level 5.5, please,” he instructed the driver.

“Really?” Eustass questioned. “Isn’t that kinda … sleezy?”

Law flashed his boyfriend a wolfish grin, white teeth bright in the dimness of the the car. “Precisely.”

 

~~~

 

Kid wasn’t a fucking idiot. He knew something was up with Trafalgar lately, that there was something up with  _ them _ lately. And he was mad as hell because he didn’t know how to fix it but he could feel the doc pulling away and he fucking hated it. All week he’d been exhausting every single coping technique they’d taught him in anger management to keep his cool and not let the stress push him over the edge, and he’d thought he was in control. He’d thought he had a handle on it. But then they’d come here, to a notorious hook-up bar, and Law was looking so fucking  _ edible _ and guys were flocking to him in droves and that bastard was just … playing along. He wasn’t doing anything that could be construed as cheating, and Kid  _ did  _ trust that he never would, but damn if that raven-haired asshole wasn’t toeing the fucking line with his coy little smiles and his easy laughter and all that ‘come-and-get-me’ shit that was working the crowd like magic. 

And if one more fucker put their filthy hands on any part of his boyfriend Kid was pretty sure there would be blood. 

“You’re being awfully quiet, Eustass. Is everything alright?” Law asked cheerfully, stealing Kid’s drink and taking a long sip.

Kid watched a droplet run down his chin and over his adam’s apple instead of responding, completely mesmerized by the seductive track it left on his lover’s skin. He wanted to drag his teeth down that same path, wanted to bite and suck at the hollow of Law’s collarbone where the drop came to rest. Leave his mark where everyone would fucking see it so they’d know to stay the fuck away from what was his. 

“Eustass?”

The slight note of concern in Law’s voice dragged Kid out of his possessive musings and he summoned a half-hearted smile. “Yeah, yeah, I’m fine. Just a little tired.”

Law looked disappointed. “Did you want to go home?”

Jesus, it wasn’t like Kid could say yes with him looking like that, could he? Law obviously wanted to stay, and the guy had been running himself ragged the past couple weeks. He deserved a night out with a boyfriend who wasn’t being a mopey wet blanket. “Nah, I’m good. Think I just need a couple more drinks.”

“Let’s do shots!” the surgeon suggested brightly, flagging down the bartender. “Tequila,” he ordered. “Two, please.”

Ah shit. Kid had meant a few more of the non-alcoholic energy drinks he’d been ordering all night. Drinking alcohol when he was so on edge wasn’t a great idea for him, but Law looked so damn eager and he just …

“To us,” Law proclaimed, holding his shot up to toast with Kid’s. 

“To us,” the redhead parroted, dutifully clicking his glass against Law’s and downing the shot quickly, wincing at the burn. 

“Wanna dance?”

Kid did not want to dance. “Sure,” he agreed, trying to push away his disagreeable mood. The smile he got from Law for joining him helped.

Some big, blonde motherfucker deciding to grind up on  _ his fucking boyfriend _ did  _ not  _ help. 

“Get off me!” Law hissed, shoving the man away and turning back to Kid, his expression going from angry to worried the moment he saw how still the taller man had gone. “Eustass?”

“I. Need. Some. Air,” Kid managed to grit out through teeth clenched so hard they creaked.

“Yeah, okay. Come on.” Law half steered half dragged Kid through the crowd and out the door. “Eustass, look at me. What’s wrong?”

Before he knew what he was doing, Kid had grabbed Law and pushed him against the brick wall, sealing their mouths together in a brutal kiss that made the surgeon’s toes curl in his boots. Kid swallowed the needy moan the action drew from his boyfriend and fisted one hand in his hair while the other slid under his shirt and curled around his waist, gripping tight. It only took a moment for Law’s brain to catch up with what was happening, and then he was reciprocating with equal force, battling Kid’s tongue for dominance and digging his fingers into Kid’s back hard enough to bruise.

When they eventually had to break apart to breathe, Kid followed his instinct from earlier and scraped his teeth down the column of Law’s throat, ending at those gorgeously defined collarbones and biting harshly, causing the shorter man to gasp.

“Oh, fuck,” he groaned, loving the spike of pleasure-pain radiating from his clavicle. 

“Dude, get a room,” a bar-goer called out, breaking the spell around them long enough for Kid to pull back and look Law over with ravenous eyes. 

“Sounds good to me,” he growled.

Law was still a little breathless from the kissing, but he nodded eagerly and dragged Kid by the hand to hail a taxi.

The ride home was a blur of clashing lips, tongues, and teeth, interrupted only once by the annoyed driver, who quickly learned that the two men in his backseat did not take kindly to being distracted. By the time they actually got the door to the apartment closed behind them, Law was shirtless with his belt and pants undone, and Kid had left three solid marks that were definitely going to bruise on his neck. They made their way to the bedroom, continuing to shed clothes as they went, until Law finally stumbled backwards onto his bed, completely naked, and Kid loomed over him in just his jeans. 

“I don’t know,” Law panted breathlessly as Kid descended upon him again, “what’s gotten into you, Eustass. But for the love of god don’t  _ stop _ .” 

Kid let out a low bark of laughter at that, caging Law with his arms and legs as he crawled up the other man’s body. “Fat chance of that, doc. Do you know what you’ve been fuckin’ doing to me all night? In those damn jeans with your tattoos and shit? Lookin’ like sex itself in front of all those guys at the bar? How the fuck am I supposed to be able to stop when you look like that?”

“Mmm, I was hoping you’d like it,” Law hummed, arching sharply as Kid raked his nails from Law’s ankles up to his hips. 

“Oh, I fucking liked it. And so did every other guy there. But you didn’t go home with them, did you, Law?” Kid lifted Law by the hips and gripped his ass tightly, possessively, ripping a throaty moan from his partner. “Did you?”

“No,” Law groaned.

“Who’d you come home with? Who are you  _ always _ gonna come home with? Hmm?”

“Oh fuuuck.You, Eustass, you.”

“You’re goddamn right, me,” Kid rumbled before leaning down to resume nipping at Law’s chest, working his way over to a nipple and rolling it between his teeth, drawing sounds out of Law he wasn’t aware his lover (or humans in general) could make. “Not one of those men trying to buy you drinks. Not one of those men who tried to touch you. Not that fucking asshole who thought he could grind on you. Me.”

“Yes, yes,” Law called out, another swift bite to his neck making his voice crack with pleasure. His cock throbbed with want, laying erect between them and begging to be touched. 

Kid, however, ignored that particular part of Law’s anatomy, choosing instead to flip the man in a single maneuver, prompting him to let out a rather undignified noise of surprise and arousal at being manhandled. Kid didn’t give him even a moment to catch his breath, worshiping his body with rough hands, lips, tongue, and teeth, roaming the golden skin hungrily. 

“Seeing them all over you like that, Law …” Kid murmured, “It made me so crazy. And when that  _ fucking dickhead _ had the nerve to come up and touch you like that? I …”

The feeling of Kid’s hands, usually so disappointingly soft, exploring his body so aggressively was making Law positively melt into the mattress, already so blissed out he barely knew what he was saying. “I didn’t want-” he managed to begin.

Kid bit his shoulder sharply. “No, Law. I know that. I wasn’t mad at you. Never at you,” he breathed, slicking two fingers with the lube he’d had the sense to grab on the way to the bed. “But when he touched you, I swear I almost lost it.”

The feeling of two wet fingers pushing into him all at once made Law arch back with a moan, adjusting quickly to the abrupt but welcome intrusion. “Oh, please, Eustass, please.”

“Shh,” Kid hushed, pressing hot, open-mouthed kisses along the back of Law’s neck. “Soon.”

Because Kid was always so gentle and cautious in bed, Law had never bothered asking him for the things he really wanted. But now Kid seemed to have thrown that caution to the wind, so Law figured making a few requests couldn’t hurt. “My hair, Eustass. Oh, fuck, pull my hair.”

“Yeah?” Kid asked, threading his fingers into the midnight locks and tugging harshly. “Like that?”

“Juuuuust like that, yes!” Law groaned, brain starting to fog. 

“What else do you want, Law? Tell me and it’s yours.”

“Fuck, Eustass I want … I want you to pin me down and fuck me so hard I can’t fucking walk tomorrow. I want you to bite me and pull me into whatever position you like by my fucking hair, please, god, please, I want it so bad.”

At some point during Law’s rambling begging, Kid had removed his fingers and slicked his cock, which he now pressed against Law teasingly. “You want it, huh?”

“Yes!”

That was all Kid needed, and he slammed into Law in one swift thrust, rocking the man forward and pushing him face-first into the mattress, holding him there by the scruff of his neck and lifting his hips so his ass was on display.

“God, you look so good like this, Law. Covered in my marks and taking all of me in so well. I’m the only one who gets to see you this way, Law. Right? No one else.”

“Only you!” Law agreed, his ragged voice somewhat muffled by the mattress he was being so thoroughly fucked into. 

A loud slap echoed through the room, followed immediately by an equally loud moan of approval. “Who sees you like this?” Kid demanded again.

“Only you! Fucking hell, Eustass, do it again, only you, only you,” Law’s words were starting to blur together as his brain short circuited from the overwhelming pleasure. 

Kid acquiesced, smacking Law’s opposite ass cheek so they were both a warm pink. 

“I’m gonna -” Law began.

As Law had requested, Kid used the man’s hair to guide him into the position he wanted, with Law’s back pressed to his chest. He wrapped one strong hand around Law’s throat, just holding him that way, not choking, and the other around his cock, pumping him in time with his thrusts. 

“You’re  _ mine _ ,” Kid growled. “Say it.”

“Yours,” Law gasped. “Yours, I’m yours. I’m yours, Eustass, I’m - fuck!”

With a shudder Law spilled over Kid’s hand and onto the sheets below, with Kid not far behind him. They stayed still for a moment, Kid pressing sweet kisses against Law’s shoulder as they both regained their breath. When Kid pulled out, Law all but collapsed onto the bed, barely avoiding landing in the cum cooling there. Kid chuckled and tugged the dirty linens off the mattress to be washed later, instead pulling a blanket up to wrap around his lover. 

“You okay, Law?” he asked once the man was snuggled safely in his arms.

“Okay?” Law croaked. “Eustass, where the fuck were you hiding that side of you? That was  _ amazing _ .”

Kid kissed one of the many bruises forming on Law’s neck. “I used to have a lot of problems with my temper,” he explained. “Especially with jealousy. I got in some trouble and they made me take anger management. That was a pretty low point in my life, so I’ve been workin’ to make sure I stay in control. You make it damn hard, by the way. You’re fucking infuriating sometimes.”

Law grinned sheepishly. If he’d known Kid had anger issues like that he wouldn’t have been quite so intent on pushing his buttons. Probably. 

“Anyway, sometimes giving in to the emotion makes it too easy to lose control. So I’ve been holding back. I take it from your reaction I maybe shouldn’t hold back quite so much in the bedroom?”

“Eustass, I swear to god, if you go back to how things were after I know you can fuck me like  _ that _ ? I will cut your balls off, do not test me,” Law insisted seriously. 

Kid laughed and pulled Law in closer. “Yeah, okay, sweetheart. Whatever you say.” They fell silent, and Law almost thought Kid had fallen asleep when the man spoke again. “You coulda said, you know.”

“What?”

“That you liked rougher stuff.”

“Oh.” Law shrugged. “You were always so gentle I figured you didn’t like that kind of thing. Now I know differently, and trust me, I will be taking full advantage of that,” he warned.

Once again, Kid let out a laugh, feeling the jealousy and anger melt away as he held the man he loved. “Guess I can’t complain about that, now can I?”

Law pressed a kiss to his nose. “No,” he replied. “No you cannot.” 


End file.
